Mamodo's and Mew's
by Sk8er7
Summary: Megumi and Tia return to Tokyo to shoot a commercial with model Zakuro Fujiwara. They encounter odd strangers and unbelievable occurrences. Will Tokyo Mew Mew ever be the same? Crossover.
1. Commercial

hello! i'm starting ANOTHER story. i deleted my other story 'abilities' and finished hamtaro vs boss. it is a bit odd how i used the english names for zatch bell (konjiki no gash bell) and used the japanese names for tokyo mew mew (mew mew power). i will not use japanese words or honourifics. i will only use mint's "Onee-sama" for Zakuro which is a term for sisters or sisterfigures.thank you for reading.

please forgive me, for in the beginning i will have an OC. only a minor character, but i will have to make up some of the stuff. please bear with it!

* * *

Mamodo's and Mew's

by Sk8er7

Chapter 1

Commercial

"This is so exciting!" A little girl with long pink hair exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe that you're going to be in a commercial with Zakuro Fujiwara!"

The fourteen year old girl smiled. "This is going to be a great experience," she added. In truth, the brown haired girl was a bit nervous. Although she was a famous idol, working with the amazingly beautiful Zakuro overwhelmed her! It was so exciting!

Megumi Oumi clutched her large bag tightly. In it had her belongings. Her purse, her money and the little girl's spell book. Or rather, Tia's spell book. It had only been a while after Zatch and Kiyo had saved the two girls at their concert and they had become friends. Since then, Tia had slowly opened up more. It was quite sad how she had been before.

**Flashback**

_"Stay away!" Tia flinched at Megumi's touch and jumped back. "I appreciate how you helped me, but if you continue to associate with me, you'll end up hurting yourself!" Megumi clutched the orangey red book in front of her. "Just give me my book back and I'll be on my way!" Tears fell from the young girl's eyes. "I've always been alone and I've been doing just fine! Just... Stay away!"_

**End Flashback**

Tia had not believed in friends ever since her good friend Maruss had turned on her, nearly killing her. But the kind hearted Zatch had broken through her shield and convinced her to be his friend. Zatch and Kiyo were a kind and lively pair that Megumi enjoyed to be around. It was also good for Tia.

"Are we there yet?" Tia grumbled, arms crossed. The two girls had completed their photo shoot for Megumi's latest music video. Tia had been thinking on arranging a date with Kiyo and Zatch at the amusement park, but they had gotten called for a commercial with the model, Zakuro. Currently, they were on a train to Tokyo where it would be shot.

"Not yet," replied Megumi, "we should get there soon." The mamodo's grouchiness disappeared and she smiled widely, popping orange wedges into her mouth. The singer smiled at the girl's antics.

A few minutes later a voice rang out from the speakers, "We have arrived at Tokyo. Please take your belongings. The last stop is Tokyo."

Standing up, Megumi brought down her bag and said, "Come on Tia, it's time to go." Snapping out of her daze, the pink haired child stood up and brought her little bag with her.

"It's not like I was daydreaming or anything," she huffed. "I bet you're the one who's daydreaming!" Chuckling, Megumi continued on, weaving through a crowd of people.

Looking back to ensure that Tia was following, Megumi gently prodded her way through the crowd eager to get out of the station. If there was time, she might even make a stop to see Zatch and Kiyo.

"Finally, fresh air!" said Tia. The two had thankfully gotten out of the train station. The shooting of the shampoo commercial would not take place until the next day, but the girls were anxious to come back. After all, Tokyo was the first place they had made actual friends.

"Tia," began Megumi, "since it's a bit crowded, I think that we should walk a bit to get away from the crowd." Nodding in agreement, Tia and Megumi walked through the crowds in high spirits. It was unfortunate that there were so many people, that most of them had the same idea.

Megumi stopped for a moment to stare at a building. It looked like a pink castle that a very fashionable young princess might live in. The sign read "Cafe Mew Mew."There seemed to be something sparkling fromthe top of the building, butMegumi shook it off. The ground suddenly felt father shaky. Slightly off balance,someone bumped into Megumi, causing her to drop her bag. The contents spilled out. Her make-up, her book, her spell book.

"Oh no!" Horrified, she went on her knees, looking for the spell book more than anything. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry!" exclaimed a voice. Turning around, Megumi saw a thirteen year old girl with red hair pulled up into ponytails with red ribbons. She wore a gray junior high school uniform and she held... The spell book!

"Thank you!" Relieved, Megumi slipped the book into her bag and continued to pick up her belongings. Surprisingly, so did the red headed girl.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized again. "It's just that I was late for work and I wasn't paying attention!" She gathered Megumi's make-up purse and her book. "I hope I didn't break anything." Gratefully accepting her stuff back, Megumi stood up and dusted herself off. Likewise with the other girl.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya." She bowed. "Do I... know you?" Megumi hesitated in her introduction.

"Megumi!" Tia's voice rang out. "There you are! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you have everything?" Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as she stared in shock at the idol. Many people began to stare at the large outburst.

"Are you -?" Megumi picked up Tia around her waist and ran off yelling, "Sorry! I gotta go!" Still in her stupor, Ichigo reached into her pocket andtook outthe new Megumi c.d.The face was on it and it was exactly alike with the girl she just met.

Entering thecafe in a dazed fashion, Mint decided to mock her of it. "What happened? Did you walk into _another_ lamp post?" She had been referring to the time after she had met with her boyfriend, Masaya.

Ichigo shook her head. "No. But the strangest thing happened to me..." The mew girls all crowded around to hear more, excluding Zakuro, whohad yet to arrive.

* * *

"That - that was close!" Megumi panted. Tia stood beside the fatigued pop star.

"Where to, Megumi?" asked the younger girl.

Regaining her composure, Megumi replied, "I think that we should book a room at the hotel first. And maybe," she winked mischeviously at Tia, "maybe we could stop and see Zatch and Kiyo." Tia brightened at this before stopping and glaring at Megumi.

"I bet you think that I'm in _love_ with Kiyo!" accused Tia. "But I'm not! It's you who is in love with him!" She held an accusing finger at her partner. Megumi merely smiled and continued on her way.

Hailing a taxi, Megumi set the destination for a hotel not to far from the Takamine residence. Perhaps a ten minute walk away.

Paying the driver, the two girls exited the vehicle and entered a nice looking building. At the reception desk, a tired looking woman got them a room for two nights. Accepting their keys, Megumi and Tia left the hotel.

"You know where we're going?" asked Megumi, smiling. Tia nodded and assumed 'leader-mode'.

"Of course!" she boasted. "We just keep going down this street, turn leftat the second street and it's the corner house on the next street!" Megumi nodded and continued after the little pink haired girl.

* * *

_DING_

"Someone's at the door," commented Kiyo. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" he called. As he walked down the steps, he noticed Zatch heading to the door as well.

"Hi Zatch!" Tia greeted enthusiastically. Zatch turned around and looked at Kiyo.

"Kiyo! Look who came! It's Megumi and Tia!" he exclaimed excitedly. The fourteen year old genius was slightly surprised. Sure he had saved the two females, but a famous pop star like her come visiting a boring guy like him?

"Hey," greeted Kiyo uncertainly. Megumi and Tia smiled and greeted the two boys.

"We're in town for a commercial," Megumi explained. "Our hotel is by here so we thought that we'd drop by." Kiyo stopped and gestured for the two to come in.

"Oh, er, yeah! Come in!" Kiyo said awkwardly. Giggling softly, Megumi and Tia decined his invitation.

"Thanks, but we should be getting back," the idol told him. "We should really hang out sometime. Oh!" Megumi pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag. Scribbling down something quickly, she tore the paper off and handed it to Kiyo. "Here. This is the place where the filming will take place. You and Zatch can stop by if you want." Saying their good-byes, Tia and Megumi left.

"Kiyo! Kiyo!" exclaimed Zatch excitedly. The blonde boy tried to look at the paper in his hands. "Let's go! Please! It'll be so much fun!" Kiyo stared at the paper. Before he had read it, he had already been planning to drop by and visit, but now...

"Zakuro Fujiwara?" he murmured. He had heard that name somewhere... Perhaps it was someone that Suzy or one of his male friends had mentioned somewhere. Kiyo had heard that she was a very well known model of sorts, but he himself had never seen her. He sighed. But then again, he wasn't very well into this kind of stuff, so he would not know.

"Sure." Zatch's incessant cries of pleading stopped and he did a small victory dance.

"This calls for celebration!" the mamodo declared. "We should buy some yellowtail burgers!" Not noticing that he was being ignored, Zatch continued. "No, that wouldn't work. I'll fish fora huge yellowtail and then we can eat it together!" With that, an excited Zatch ran out of the house and headed for the river.

Kiyo pocketed the small note Megumi had given him. He sighed and laid back on his bed, a book in hand. It wasn't as though he would just sit there and wait for the next day to come.

* * *

"Yawn! I slept well!" Tia brought her arms up and stretched. "How are you feeling, Megumi?" The famous pop star was clad in her favourite attire. A light green skirt with a yellow t-shirt.She smiled.

"I slept fine." She slept pretty much the same as she always did. But now she felt a twinge of nervousness. Megumi always received a thrill performing on stage, but when there was a photo shoot or something along those lines, she felt she could be herself. Of course, she was always the main attraction. Now that she had someone else to share the glory, she was slighly worried.

"Taxi!" shouted Tia, waving her arm frantically back and forth. The vehicle stopped in front of them and the entered, telling the driver of the location.

It took around fifteen minutes to arrive and the two girls had made itan hourearly. Paying the driver, the two paid no second thought to him as they entered the building. They did not notice that he had pulled out a teal coloured book with strange looking signs on the cover...

"Nice to meet you," bowed the director. "Please work with us." Megumi and Tia bowed as well.

"It is very nice to meet you," the singer replied. "Please work with us." There was a quick exchange of words before he had to attend to certain problems. The director had arranged one of the managers to lead her to her dressing room.

Only a few meters away was a door that read, 'Zakura Fujiwara'. The attendant had left to check up on props and such, allowing the two girls to enter the dressing room.

"Ms. Oumi," greeted a woman in the room. She bowed to the idol. "I will be your hair and make-up stylist for today. Please work with me." Megumi and Tia bowed, saying their bit.

Megumi gave her belongings to Tia to hold while she sat herself down in a chair, letting herself be pampered by the hired help. The young mamodo simply watched in awe as the woman turned Megumi from a natural beauty to a stunning beauty.

Around twenty minutes later, fitted into a new wardrobe as well, Megumi thanked the make-up woman and let her go. With her good friend Tia, they left the dressing room.

"Geez. Zakuro tricked me into carrying all of her stuff!" exclaimed a familiar red head. Megumi looked surprised.

"Ichigo?" the idol asked uncertainly. Ichigo was surprised at her name being called. Turning around she saw a beautiful woman. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Do I - Eek!" Ichigo shrieked. "You're that girl from before!" The waitress was appalled. "Are you Megumi?" The mentioned girl smiled sheepishly.

"That's me," she replied. The door to Zakuro's dressing room opened and three other girls came out. A girl with green hair with glasses, a girl with black hair tinted blue that was held in two buns, and a short lively young girl with blonde hair.

"Ichigo!" came the worried voice of Retatsu. "Are you all right?" The other mew's looked at the situation before them. Ichigo was apparently talking to a very beautiful woman. But for some reason she kept opening her mouth without words coming out. Mint quickly figured it out.

"Are you Megumi?" she asked in awe. Megumi smiled while Tia scowled behind her, annoyed at being ignored.

"Yes, I am," she replied. Feeling Tia's slowly rising anger, she stepped aside, allowing the pink haired mamodo to come into view. "This is my good friend Tia." The three girls quickly introduced themselves as Mint,Retatsu and Pudding. Megumi thought that it was rather odd how their names resembled english foods.

"Ms. Oumi!" Megumi turned around to see a worker running up to her. "Sorry to bother you, but there is a young man with a young blonde boy who say that they were invited by you to attend the shoot. If you could please come and identify these two?" Megumi's eyes widened before she and Tia smiled.

"Sure," Megumi replied. Waving goodbye to her new friends, Megumi and Tia followed him to the front doors.

"Kiyo! Zatch!" called out Tia in excitement. The two boys waved past the two security guards.

"It's all right, they're with me," she told them. Nodding to her, they allowed the boys to pass.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Zatch. "I haven't been to a commercial shoot before! Is it fun Megumi?"

"Hey! Don't you think that I would know how a commercial shoot is too?" argued Tia. She began to strangle him good naturedly while Megumi and Kiyo got reaquainted.

"What exactly is this commercial about?" asked Kiyo.

"It's a shampoo commercial," she replied slightly embarassedly. "It shouldn't take long and I hoped that we could go to the amusement park after. If you don't have anything planned," she added hastily. Kiyo smiled and agreed.

"Come on you two!" Tia had released Zatch, allowing the lightning child to massage his poor neck.

* * *

A being from the shadows watched Megumi and Kiyo. "Perfect," he drawled. "A pure heart? It sure seems like it. And perhaps I can also ruin this commercial." Kish grinned to himself as he disappeared.

* * *

The commercial had Megumi pretending to sing her song on stage, and at the end, she would let her hair fall down, allowing the audience to see how shiny and healthy her hair looked. For Zakuro, she was modelling and would flip her hair back as she strutted down the line. There was only one more scene left until the commercial would be finished.

"That was awesome, Megumi!" Tia encouraged. Megumi smiled modestly and accepted a water bottle. The lights were intense and she had been sweating lightly from her nervousness.

"That was cool!" Zatch added. He looked so cute jumping up and down. "Will your commercial go on TV now? That's so cool!"

Kiyo was next. "That was really good," he told her. "I thought that this commercial was kind of cool. You didn't have to do something you're not even though that's the point of acting." Megumi smiled widely and couldn't help blushing slightly.

"Onee-sama!" Mint rushed to Zakuro. "You were excellent!" The violet haired model smiled lightly while nodding to her 'fan'. Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding came to congratulate her too. Ichigo noticed Megumi and walked over to her and Kiyo.

"I thought that you did really well!" Ichigo praised. Megumi smiled and thanked her.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard. Megumi thought that she head Ichigo murmur, "alien", but it might have been her imagination.

The familiar taxi driver emerged from the smoke clutching a teal colored spell book. Beside him was a child with flaming red hair in dirty black clothes.

"We want your book!" he called to Megumi. Clearly he did not notice Zatch and Kiyo. "Unless you want to fight, give it to us!" Tia moved closer to her partner and Megumi reached in her bag, taking out her book.

"Everyone; run!" yelled Kiyo. People began to scatter in confusion, but the five mew's stayed, watching the soon to be battle.The man's book glowed for a moment before he yelled, "Flogal!" The child held both of his hands together and out came amoderately sized ball of lava. It quickly sped towards Tia and Megumi.

"Ma Seshield!" cried Megumi. Tia thrust her hands out and a pink colored circular shield appeared in front of her. In the center was a wing design. The five girls gaped in disbelief.

"Megumi! Tia!" Kiyo had his own red spell book open. Pointing his index and middle finger towards the enemy, he shouted, "Zaker!" Zatch's pupils disappeared for a moment and his mouth opened - only to have a stream of lightning come out towards the enemy.

"Harield!" he shouted. The red headed boy spread his arms out, but nothing happened. As the lightning was about to strike, it disappeared. The tag team stared in shock.

"He absorbed it?" Kiyo asked in disbelief. The taxi driver grinned.

"I didn't know that you had a spellbook too, but all the better for me! Flogasaim!" The mamodo's hands went together before a huge stream of lava came out and headed to the four of them. Siding closer to Zatch and Kiyo, Megumi noticed that the molten rock did not seem to be going in a straight line or pattern. The boy was controlling it!

"Seoshi!" she yelled. A transparent dome appeared around the four of them, apparently held up from Tia's hands? Upon impact with the shield, the lava dissipated.

* * *

"What is going on?" asked a nervous Ichigo. What was happening between Megumi and the others was something she had never seen before! She wasn't sure if it could compare to the aliens and all but...

"Ichigo," a familiar voice called out. Another wall collapsed and from it came Kish, an uncomplete Chimera Anima in his hand.

"Kish!" Ichigo muttered angrily. He grinned at her and looked at the mamodo battle with slight fascination.

"I was going to use that girl for the next Chimera Anima," he explained, "but she is busy and it looks very interesting. I'll just use him!" Kish held out his hand and aimed it towards the director, that was trying to herd people to safety. He froze before turning blue and falling to the ground.

"Fusion!" A large light was emitted from the two objects fusing together. The result was a large deformed bear that looked extremely dangerous and carnivorous.

Backing up, the five girls shouted, "Mew Mew Strawberry (Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro) Metamorphasis!" Light covered the girls, and out from it came each girl, an outfit the same color as their hair. They all had some sort of animal attribute.

* * *

"Zaker!" shouted Kiyo, the idol and the genius oblivious to the appearance of the Mew's. The taxi driver was however sidetracked by the transformation, allowing the attack to come his way. His mamodo jumped in and caught the lightning blast with his hands. He cringed as his hands were left burnt.

Megumi was next. "Saisu!" Tia whipped both hands forward, and seemingly a boomerang like attack headed towards the red head. Noticing that his haster was too preoccupied with something elsewhere, the child crossed his arms over his chest and allowed the impact to take place. It effected him very little.

* * *

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" called out Mew Lettuce. Her weapons emitted a large rush of water, but the chimera anima dodged the attack, surprisingly.

"Take this!" Mew Pudding called out. "Ribbon Pudding Inferno!" The rings were aimed at the bear. The chimera anima pulled a huge prop over and used it as a shield.

"Haha!" laughed Kish. "I knew that this was a wonderful idea. The area is perfect! You there!" He was speaking to his fusion. "Attack!" The bear complied and from his forehead, a red colored gem appeared. A red beam of light shot out and was aimed at Mew Mint and Mew Pudding.

"Ahh!" The two screamed. They had jumped, but the impact of the blast to the ground caused it to break, sendnig flying chunks of cement towards the girls. They had been hit and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"We'll leave this to you," Mew Mint said through clenched teeth. Mew Zakuro took a step up and brandished her weapon.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"A line of purple shot out from the handle, similar to a whip. With excellent accuracy, the model aimed it at the bear. She caught one of its paws.

MewLettuce tried again. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" A large onrush of water sped towards the stable bear. It hit it dead center and the Chimera Anima went off balance, crashing to the ground.

* * *

"Ma Seshield!" Megumi shouted once again. The ball of lava impacted before dissipating.

Zatch and Kiyo were seething with anger. This person just charged into the building and destroyed the whole set! Innocent's were involved and now Megumi could not finish her commercial!

The red book glowed with an intense red light. "Bao Zakerga!" shouted Kiyo. Zatch's mouth opened widely and a large dragon of electricity came out and headed towards Lagis and his partner Tom.

"Harield!" shouted Tom. The boys black hands spread out as did before, but the dragon continued trying to get past an invisible force field.

"I can't hold it!" cried the hoarse voice of Lagis.

Tom snarled back, "Try harder!" Using all of his will power, Lagis tried to absorb the attack, but failed miserably. The dragon broke the barrier and engulfed the red head. When the dragon was gone, Lagis could be seen as extra crispy.

"T-take my book!" Tom threw his book at their feet in horror. As fast as he could, he ran out. Kiyo quickly burned the teal book, causing the lava type mamodo to vanish as he returned to his world.

"What's going on?" cried Megumi in shock. Kiyo, Zatch and Tia turned their attention to the battle between the Chimera Anima and the three remaining Mew's.

Mew Zakuro cried out as the bear began to whip her around using her own weapon. She crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Mew Lettuce!" called out Mew Ichigo. "We have to defeat him! Strawberry Bell!" She grabbed her weapon and readied herself. Mew Lettuce did the same. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

The two attacks made their way to the Chimera Anima, only to be blocked by Kish.

"Go!" he shouted. The bear sent his attack at Mew Ichigo. She jumped up, only to have large chunks of cement follow her.

"No!" cried Mew Ichigo. Mew Lettuce had pushed her out of the way and had taken the impact herself. Rolling over painfully, she did her best to smile.

"Please defeat it," she said weakly. Mew Lettuce passed out.

Mew Ichigo stood up angrily. Her body began to glow faintly, but definitely noticeably. "You'll pay!" she yelled. "Ribbon... Strawberry... SURPRISE!" To her own surprise, she heard Kish call out an order to his creation.

"Now!" The Chimera Anima did not stay rooted to the spot, and instead headed towards Megumi. She stood there paralyzed as the beast drew closer.

"Mew Ichigo!" called out Ryou, who had only just arrived with Keiichiro. He looked to see the bear closing in on Megumi. Clenching his fists, he knew what he had to do. "Megumi! Catch!" He threw a familiar looking pendant at the pop star.

Reflexively, Megumi caught the little piece of jewellry. "Say Mew Mew Metamorphasis!" shouted Mew Ichigo. Clutching the pendant close to her chest, Megumi did just that.

"Mew Mew Metamorphasis!" The pendant erupted in light which covered her entire body. _'I feel... weak...'_ she thought uncertainly. Her eyes began to droop.

"Megumi!" shouted Tia. The little female mamodo could not get close to her best friend and partner. There was some sort of force within the light that would not allow her to come near.It worried and irked her to no end.

"Megumi!" Zatch could not help but be worried. Although they had defeated Lagis, there was some sort of freakish mamodo in the form of a mutant bear. What was going on with Megumi?

"Megumi!" Kiyo yelled. Trying to ignore the intense light, he made his way closer to her. Eyes closed, he reached out and grabbed her hand that did not hold the pendant.

"No." Keiichiro came up to Ryou, panting from the long run. The blonde continued,"I think that we've made a mistake. I don't think that her DNA is compatible." His partner's wide eyes were enough alone to make him feel horribly guilty.

"Megumi!" Her friends shouted again. Zatch was fairing not better than Tia, although it was a mystery how Kiyo could get so close. The light began to dim slightly, allowing them to come nearer."Snap out of it!"

The idol's heavy eyes did not yet close. Her senses were null, but she could hear dull shouting. It sounded somewhat like her name. Megumi's sense of touch was returned, and she noticed that someone was holding her hand. She strained to listen.

"Megumi!" Kiyo tried to reach her. Her eyes shot open as she realized who had been calling her. From behind him, she could hear Tia and Zatch calling out for her.

'_No,_' she thought. '_I can't sleep now. They're calling me. They're my - friends!_' The white light grew intense, forcing Kiyo to drop her hand. He stumbled clumsily backwards and fell.

The light ended quickly and Megumi could be seen now. She was dressed in ablack attire that was thesameas her newly dyed black hair. She smiled and winked.

"Mew Cinnamon; at your service!"

* * *

DONE!

yes, i realize that all of the Mew's have food-like names. megumi does not, so let us just say that her middle name is similar to the english pronounciation of cinnamon. anymore questions, just please ask and i will try to answer as best as i can.

**I NEED A BETA/PROOF READER FOR ALL OF MY STORIES! OR JUST SPECIFIC STORIES IN GENERAL. IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE JOB, PLEASE EMAIL OR MESSAGE ME.**

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. Explain

A/N: Please review and tell me if I have any spelling, spacing or grammatical errors. Enjoy!

A/N2: The way Pudding speaks; is it broken? Like think of Shampoo from Ranma. Sorry if it's out of character, but she is going to speak normally.

Edit: I have changed Megumi's/Mew Cinnamon's outfit to black because although pandas are black and white, all of the other girls have one color outfits that match their hair color, even though the animal they represent may not necessarily be that color.

Mamodo's and Mew's

by Sk8er7

Chapter 2

Explain

Megumi's hair was now a sleek and shiny black. The length was the same, and although it was difficult to see, there were two little furry black ears perched on her head.

Her outfit was amidnight and at the end of her spine, was a little black tail. It did not look like much, as it was a panda's tail. Her neck had a choker which held her pendant on it. The upper section of her outfit was basicallythe same as all of the other's, but it ended above her belly button. On her bottom portion, she wore a white skort which ended above her knees.

"Mew Cinnamon has arrived!" Another glow in front of her signified the arrival of her weapon, Cinnamon Blade. It looked like a western style sword, with a katana-like thin blade. Grabbing it by the hilt, Mew Cinnamon charged towards the bear.

"Ribbon Cinnamon Slash!" Just as the name said, Mew Cinnamon slashed her blade elegantly at the Chimera Anima. The attack could be seen, somewhat similar to the mamodo and their special abilities. The alien let out a painful roar as it stumbled down, holding its torso.

Turning to Mew Ichigo, she shouted, "Now!" Jerked out of her stupor, Mew Ichigo readied her Strawberry Bell.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The attack hitthe bear straight on and there was yet another blinding light. As it ended, Masha flew up and ate what appeared to have been the incomplete Chimera Anima. The director's soul flew to Megumi and she held onto it before heading straight to the kind hearted man.

"Here you go," she stated softly. It entered his chest and the color returned to his face. Mew Cinnamon sighed in relief.

"Mew Ichigo!" called Keiichiro. He had managed to wake up Mew Zakuro, but that was all. "Please give me a hand if you could!" The pink haired mew quickly went over to her friends. Mew Zakuro was injured, so she did not have to carry anyone. Keiichiro held Mew Mint while Ryou held Mew Lettuce. Mew Ichigo quickly gathered up Mew Pudding.

"Mew Cinnamon!" called out Ryou, an unconscious Pudding in his arms. "Please come with us. We really need to discuss some issues." Nodding, the spice-named girl followed after him.

"Megumi?" called out Tia in scared uncertainty. Mew cinnamon froze as she heard her real name being called out. "Are you Megumi? What happened? Are you all mamodo's?" The pop idol did not turn around.

"Tia." The young girl sighed in relief to hear that it was her partner's name. "I'm going somewhere now. If you wish to come, then do so, but if not then stay with Kiyo and Zatch." Immediately after Mew Cinnamon's words, Tia ran towards her partner, bag slung over her shoulder and the orangey red spell book clutched to her chest.

"Megumi? Tia? What's going on?" asked a confused Zatch. He did not like the atmosphere; it was tense. "Did that weird bear hurt you?"

"Megumi? Or Mew Cinnamon or what ever you want to be called!" Kiyo started, angrily anduncertain. "Don't tell me that you just plan on leaving us here!" He took a few deep breaths as if to cool himself down. "I don't know if you think we're stupid, ignorant or annoying guys, but we are genuinely worried about you two. Although we don't know each other that well, we are friends and allies. Please trust us a bit."

Sighing mentally, Mew Cinnamon looked expectantly at Ryou. The blonde boy nodded grudgingly, but in a manner that signified that he wished to leave quickly. Someone had probably already called the police and they would arrive within minutes.

"We have to hurry then." Kiyo and Zatch were relieved to hear that they were able to come. Mew Cinnamon went over to Mew Zakuro to give her a hand. Zatch and Tiacrowded her like lost sheep while Kiyo just basked in the silence.

The group quickly went outside to the parking lot where a new lookingred sports car was parked. Keiichiro dumped everything off of his seats and gingerly set the girls down. First Mew Mint and then Mew Lettuce.Zakuro, she had changed back,was to sit in next with the light Mew Pudding resting on her lap.

"Mew Ichigo," Ryou addressed the cat-like girl. "Take Mew Cinnamon and her comrades to headquarters." Nodding, she reeived one in return asKeiichiro quickly took to the wheel, slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

As if on cue, the group of five heard sirens closely approaching from the distance. "This way!" The girl resembling a feline jumped to the rooftops with Mew Cinnamon on her heels.

"Tia, Kiyo, Zatch!" Mew Cinnamon called out, "you three stay close to the ground and follow us! We attract too much attention!" Nodding, the two mamodo's and Kiyo ran after the two Mew's. They could have been so much faster, but they held a steady pace for the people below.

They kept going until, a few minutes later, they reached Cafe Mew Mew.

"In here!" Mew Ichigo shouted to them. She darted in through the front door, a blur. Mew Cinnamon soon followed suit. As Kiyo passed the shop sign, he noticed that the shop was supposedly closed.

"Where - are - we - going?" panted a tiring Zatch. It was amazing how he and Tia had kept up with Kiyo and his longer legs, but they were not exactly ordinary.

"I - have - no - clue," Kiyo replied in the same manner. They zoomed into the building and the door was shut behind them by Mew Ichigo. She quickly locked it before gesturing for them to hurry up and follow her. The four complied.

The girl with cat DNA led them to a door and began to hurriedly walk down the stairs. Apparently it led to the basement. She pushed open another door which led into another room. Ryou and Keiichiro were there to greet them.

"Mew Cinnamon, Mew Ichigo," greeted Ryou. He nodded to Kyou, Zatch and Tia as he did not yet know their names. He was seated around a long oval shaped table that had many chairs. Five of those chairs held four of the Mew's and one Keiichiro. "Please sit." Mew Ichigo fell out of form and returned to normal. It was rather odd to see that happen.

The other girls at the table resembled their other identities rather soundly. They were all painfully awake and sitting with somewhat anxioux looks on their faces. Retatsu wore glasses and seemed somewhat - more peaceful than when she was Mew Lettuce.

Mint and Pudding were near identical except for their wardrobe and the blonde's ears and tail. Of course, Mint also had her wings, but most people would most likely assume it was for show.

Zakuro still looked very beautiful and with the exception of her ears and tail, could be mistaken for Mew Zakuro. It was pitiful more dim witted most people were these days.

"What happened?" burst Kiyo. "What happened to Megumi? What was the freaky looking monster? It didn't look like a mamodo." Ryou sighed as Kiyo finally took his seat.

"Please allow me to explain...?"

"Kiyo."

"Tia."

"Zatch." They all introduced themselves with entire seriousness.

"Very well. Please make yourselves a bit more comfortable." Noticing that only Tia and Zatch sat, the blonde teenager sighed mentally. "Your friend Megumi, Mew Cinnamon at the moment, as well as all of the other girls, are involved in something called the 'Mew Project'. Their DNA has been found to be compatible with the DNA of endangered species. We have intwined the DNA streams together, forming what most people know as 'Tokyo Mew Mew'."

"I'm assuming that you did all the work first and left the talking for later," Kiyo stated. Ryou nodded.

"It is hard to find people compatible with any animal data, let alone the endangered species. Of course, there have been a few others, but the stability of their structure was unstable and their motives were not the best."

"What?" Tia stood on her chair, making her seem the height of a normal person. "You mean you made Megumi half animal without saying anything? That's like giving plastic surgery to a model to make them ugly! No offense." Tia turned to Zakuro at the last bit, after using the model statement.

"None taken," she murmured. Zatch looked slightly angered as well.

"That might not be a bad thing, but you should have at least told Megumi before you did that! I think that it's for a good cause, to preserve the animals and stuff, but what if Megumi couldn't handle it?" Zatch had stood up as well next to Tia. "Please don't do this without telling anyone first! I don't know if you just zapped all of these other ladies here, but even though you can gather them all up, what if you couldn't? Had they been other people, they could abuse their abilities!" So much wisdom for a small child.

"Yes." Ryou looked solemn, although he was actually surprised at the intelligence at the seemingly dopey child. "Although there was no specific reason for this, all of the Mew Mew's have been identified as girls. Although there have been a few males that have combatible DNA streams, females are better suited for this.

"Continuing on, that is not the only reason that we have started the 'Mew Project'. As odd as this may sound, there have been aliens coming to earth, trying to get rid of the human race and claim this planet as their own. They use the animals and fuse them with their own creations to make shwat they call a 'Chimera Anima'. We have defeated all of them so far. The abilities of the girls here is also to stop them." Kiyo nodded.

"I'm also guessing that this cafe is just a cover then," he stated. The fourteen year old genius was good.

"Yes, it is," Ryou said. "The girls work as waitresses in our cafe so we do not have to call them out when danger is near. The basement here is where we can pinpoint any odd energy readings, usually signifying that there is an alien near by. There is also Masha, who can detect any Chimera Anima and or aliens." At this, a pink thing flew up towards Kiyo, Tia and Zatch. Mew Cinnamon just watched from the side.

"Hello!" it greeted. "My name's Masha! Who are you?" The three introduced themselves again and Masha flew back towards Ichigo, resting on her shoulder.

"Mew Cinnamon's DNA has been combined with that of a Giant Panda. All of the other girls here have had their DNA streams mixed with endangered species.

"Ichigo has the DNA of an iriomote wildcat. Mint has the DNA of an Ultramarine Lorikeet. Retatsu has that of a Finless Porpoise. Pudding has Golden Lion Tamarin genes and Zakuro has the genes of a Gray Wolf." Ryou stopped, allowing the four newcomers to digest the information.

"Why me?" asked Mew Cinnamon quietly. "Why all of us? Is there a specific reason? Were we faited to be Mew Mew's?" Ryou looked at her directly.

"There is a camera set up at the top of Cafe Mew Mew. While we use the camera to look around, there is a scanner inside that specially identifies the person's DNA. It's rather complicated. You must have seen a light before, did you not?" The idol nodded. "From here, we sent particles of Giant Panda DNA through the light and it reached it you. It would not effect you unless you had a power pendant with you, as you do now. We look at the surrounding people's DNA streams, checking if they are compatible. Although this is silly to say, we can almost check if they have good or bad intentions.

"To make a long story short, these girls with animal DNA infused with their own, mke up a fighting group called Tokyo Mew Mew. They defend the earth from the aliens and Chimera Anima."

Ichigo lightly tapped Mew Cinnamon on the arm. "Our powers respond to our wills, as well as our transformations. You can turn back to normal if you wish." Nodding slightly uncertainly, the raven haired girl closed her eyes and her clothing and hair returned to normal. Her ears and tail disappeared. To say the least, Megumi was very overdressed.

"I'm guessing that I'm part of Tokyo Mew Mew?" concluded Megumi.

"Not necessarily," Ryou said. "If you wish otherwise, we will not force you. We do, however, encourage you to join us. Zakuro here didn't join right away either." The violet haired ignored him and suddenly found that anywhere but Ryou was very interesting to look at.

"I'll do it," she told him. "I guess that it also means that I will become a waitress here?" Ryou nodded and Keiichiro appeared at his side with a waitress uniform. It was black and white, normally very boring colors, but he had somehow gotten it to look very nice.

"Are you sure about this, Megumi?" asked Kiyo. He knew that this was entirely her decision and he could not get in the way. Megumi smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm very sure." Tia jumped off of her seat and went to her human partner.

"This is so awesome, Megumi!" The little girl's change of pace was somewhat startling. "Now there's less chance of you getting hurt when we're fighting! And it can be easier to beat all of the bad guys!" The pop star smiled and rested her head on top of Tia's head.

"Excuse me, I know this is rude of me to ask, but I was wondering what you were talking about with fighting?" Surprisingly, the question had come from Retatsu.

Sighing, Kiyo and Megumi brought out their red and orangey red spell books while Tia began her speech. "Me and Zatch are mamodo's, demons if you will, sent to earth in a fight to become the king of our world. One hundred of us are sent every one thousand years and partner up with a human who can read our spell books. When a mamodo's book is burned, but one that it belongs to returns back home, having lost their chance to win." Zatch took over.

"We're only competing so that the Mamodo World can have a kind ruler. If there comes a time where there is only me and Tia left, we can be sure that there will be a benevolent king. That's what my friend Kolulu said." No one but Megumi noticed a twitch of Tia's body. "Kiyo's dad found me in a forest in England and sent me back here to Japan to become Kiyo's friend. When he could read my spell book, we became partners.We've defeated lots of mamodos and can probably expect more to come.

"We have friends who are in this battle, like Folgore and Kanchome, and Appollo and Rops. There are some that I think are our friends, like Sherry with Brago and Eido with Hyde." There were surprised looks around the table and they turned to look at Tia.

"Megumi found me," she explained flatly. Changing the topic, Tia spoke again. "No offense, but back in our world, Zatch used to be the weakest mamodo I knew. Now he is one of the strongest."

"That's... SO COOL!" exclaimed Pudding. She jumped up from her seat and went over to Megumi. "Wow! That's so cool! You get to be a Mew Mew and have a mamodo! Can I see your book?" Chuckling, the brunette handed the book over to the excited blonde. Opening the spell book to a random page, Pudding gasped. "I - I can read it!" Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch and Tia froze at her words. "Just kidding!" They all defrosted and Kiyo, along with Tia, fell from their positions.

"But this battle is very dangerous," Megumi stated. "We know that from experience. I don't know who, but there's a chance that there are other people out there like us, who are only trying to end the competition for a good king." She suddenly winked at Kiyo. "We make a good team; don't you think?" Kiyo put his hand behind his head and began to blush slightly.

Megumi referred back to the original topic. "Most of my jobs are in Tokyo, although there are some occasions that they will be in other parts of Japan. I heard my managers talking about a worldwide tour..." Everyone's eyes visibly widened, including Tia's.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Megumi, how come you didn't tell me? That's so awesome! Now you can get like a million more fans!" The mamodo pumped her fist up for effect. But then she lowered it as she realized what would happen. "Oh..."

"Is this worldwide tour happening for sure?" Ryou asked her. Megumi shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Until you find out if this is fact of fiction, please stay in Tokyo as long as you can and work in our cafe. Also, feel free to keep the power pendnat." Megumi felt a lump in her pocket; the pendant.

"Thank you!" Megumi bowed. Accepting her uniform from Keiichiro, the other girls got up from their seats and came to the idol.

"Welcome to the team!" Ichigo announced. They began to talk, mostly Mint, Pudding and Ichigo, about what would usually happen and about Ryou's work habits.

"What's wrong?" It was Zakuro who had spoken. Surprised, the original Mew Mew's turned around with their newest member. The younger girls were slightly confused.

Megumi sighed. "I'm just worried about what will happen now," she replied. Zakuro could really tell many things about a person. Retatsu could too of course, but only when she was actually paying close and direct attention. "The shooting site was wrecked entirely by the mamodo and that... Chimera Anima." The violet haired model nodded in understanding. "I want to know if everyone had gotten out all right."

Placing her hand on the barely shorter girl's shoulder, Zakuro spoke. "That's very true." Her eyes glanced over to Retatsu, Pudding, Mint and Ichigo. "I believe that you will fit in well." Megumi suddenly visibly brightened and looked at all of their smiling faces. Even the usually stoic Zakuro was smiling lightly. Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you." All of the girls, Tia included, all crowded around the happily tearing singer. They left the room and went upstairs. Kiyo's modest behavior left and was replaced with seriousness.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed at Ryou. "What if they die? Can you assume all responsibility? Although they know that it's dangerous, can they be assured that they know how dangerous this can be? Even though you've been working with these girls fora while, what about Megumi? And Ms. Fujiwara? They have their own lives to lead instead of working as waitresses and fighting aliens just because their DNA is compatible!" He panted with Zatch at his side. The mamodo looked worried, but grave.

"I have prepared to take responsibility ever since I started the Mew Project," Ryou coolly replied. "I have fully taken the time to explain to the girls the dangers of their mission. They had a choice to join. Although we cannot do much, we develop ways to help them as much as we can, such as Ichigo's weapons. As for Zakuro and Megumi, they do not work here full time, only when they can make it. We do realize that they have busy schedules and do not with to bother them. But this is the entire earth that we are talking about. Out of billions of human beings, these six girls were chosen to save humanity."

Zatch walked up to the other blonde. "We understand that this is for a good cause, but we are really worried about Megumi and the other girls. If there is any way to help them, please let us know!" Zatch bowed. Kiyo came up to his partner and willed himself to bow to the serious fifteen year old.

"Yes, please!" Seconds passed before they heard a sigh. The looked up to see Ryou with his hand in his hair, exasperated. He tossed them a cell phone.

"We will call you if there is anything happening. Although I don't know what you can do to help, I will notify you two." He paused and watched Kiyo examine the portable device. "Kiyo; you must really care for Megumi." The dark haired male nodded without a hint of embarassment or hesitation.

"She is a dear friend and an ally. Megumi is a good person and she with Tia deserve good things."Ryou noddedto Keiichiro andthe older man left quietly, only to return moments later with something in his hands.

"Although I'm sure that you wish to do all that you could, you were not expecting something like this," Ryou said. "This is one of the best ways to help them. Zatch will be involved of course, although we cannot give him one." The older blonde stared at Kiyo squarely. "Do you accept?"

Instantly, Kiyo nodded and was handed the objects by Keiichiro. Zatch's seriousness quickly dissipated, as that was not usually has he was.

"That is so cool, Kiyo!" he exclaimed. "I want one!" Ruffling Zatch's hair lightly, Kiyo smiled. Finally, he could be of some use.

* * *

DONE! 

i'm sorry that took me so long... actually it was pretty short in comparison to my other stories, although the chapters are longer. i hope that everyone who reads this will realize that i'm not someone who will just give up halfway... although i may have serious cases of writer's block...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. School

A/N: The characters are Kane: tall ex-bully that likes to hunt for dinosaurs. Yamanaka: also tall with dark hair and likes to play baseball. Iwashima: the short little guy that likes UFO's. They all like Megumi.

A/N2: Thank you for reading my story and I hope that I have no spelling or grammatical errors.

Mamodo's and Mew's

by Sk8er7

Chapter 3

School

"How do I look?" Kiyo sighed as he looked at Zatch. The little boy had decided to wear a set of clothes that belonged to Kiyo. To say the least, Zatch was not tall enough to fill in the spaces.

"You look stupid," Kiyo replied truthfully.

"Hey!"

He sighed as he straightened his shirt and pants in the mirror. His hair was always unruly, but he always toned the messiness down a bit everyday. Why couldn't he have normal hair? Even hair like Zatch's... Shuddering at the thought of his hair being replaced by Zatch's, Kiyo grabbed his school bag before quickly exiting the room. Zatch had yet to notice as he had changed back to his regular clothing and started to play with his Vulcan 300.

"Morning," greeted Kiyo. Hana Takamine set down a plate of eggs and bacon, a western style breakfast. Saying his thanks, he dug in quickly. Smiling lightly, his mother returned to fixing the lunch boxes for both Zatch and Kiyo. It was surprising how Zatch could sometimes eat much more than Kiyo could...

"Good-bye Kiyo! Have a good time at school!" She made sure to hand him the food before he left. Her son waved back while still chewing on a piece of bacon. He picked up his schoolbag at the front door before heading off.

"Ahh!" yelled a familiar blonde. He had thankfully changed back to his original clothing and was now looking around wildly for Kiyo, Vulcan in hand. "Oh no! Did Kiyo already leave?" Rushing downstairs, Zatch saw Hana finish tying up his lunch.

"Mother, did Kiyo leave already?" asked the mamodo frantically.

"Yes he did," she replied. "Only a few minutes ago. You can still catch up to him." Hana gestured to the full plate of bacon, eggs and a piece of toast. Zatch downed the scrumptious meal quickly. "Thank you mother!" He quickly went to the front door and got into his 'bag' suit. Then he placed his shoes on his feet.

Hana came up to him. "Don't forget your lunch." With sparkling eyes of happiness, Zatch accepted the food and thanked her greatly. As soon as the door was opened, he was out like a bullet, heading towards an unsuspecting Kiyo.

"WAIT - FOR - ME!"

* * *

"Ouch." Kiyo winced in annoyance as Suzy poked him again. "That kind of hurts you know." 

With a ditzy smile, she said, "Sorry." Kiyo sighed. It was hard to be mad at her. He set his eyes on Zatch, currently concealed in his green duffel bag costume.

"You didn't have to tackle me," Kiyo said. Zatch only shuffled around in his bag.

"Attention, class!" The teacher walked into the room, his stern look subsiding slightly. He seemed... excited? But why?

Everyone returned to their seats to hear the morning announcements. Depending on how their teacher was feeling, sometimes they could receive the most unfairest of punishments.

"We have a new student joining us today," he began. "She transferred here from a prestigious girl's academy to our very own Mochinoki middle school. Please give a very warm welcome to Ms. Misaki Subaru." The class lazily looked forward to see a black haired girl walk in. Following here, was the ever so familiar Tia.

A few eyes paid closer attention to the new transfer, and especially Kiyo's, Tia was happy to say. (Although the majority were males anyways.)

"My name is Misaki Subaru. I hope that we get along well." She bowed and all of the male population within the classroom had their eyes on her. Kiyo stood up abruptly and pointed an accusing finger at her, although no words came out.

"Kiyo, what's going on?" came Zatch's voice. His head popped up from the bag. "I thought I just smelled Tia..."

"Hey Zatch!" The blonde's face visibly brightened as he jumped out of his costume and headed towards his friend.

"What do you know!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It is Tia! And Me - " His last word was cut off as Tia covered his mouth with her hand.

"You remember Misaki, don't you?" Tia asked, although her voice was hinting slightly of uncertainty. Zatch densely stared at his friend before looking at Megumi, only to be shocked.

The face was the same compared to his mental image. Everything was the same, except for the obvious exception of the clothes. But... was her hair always black?

"Megumi's new name is Misaki," Tia whispered quickly. The blonde mamodo nodded in realization. After all; it wasn't very common to find someone with the exact same face as you in a place like Japan.

"You - you!" Kiyo's words were at a loss. Megumi merely smiled and waved.

"Hey Kiyo!" The idol grinned and waved. That instantly caught the attention of Suzy as she clutched an orange tightly in her fist. She looked from Kiyo to Megumi.

"Kiyo," she began eerily, "how do you know her?" The ever so smart Kiyo Takamamine was stumped for words. It wasn't as though he could say that Misaki was actually Megumi, the famous pop idol, and that they had met at one of her concerts while fighting a mamodo.

"We met through our parents," Megumi explained smoothly. "We haven't had many chances too see each other since we moved away from each other. Kiyo also tutored me for a while."

"Very good!" The teacher interrupted their conversation upon feeling the killer intent leaking from Suzy. "Since you have had some previous interraction with Kiyo, why don't you take the seat next to him?" Megumi obeyed and the boy who had sat beside Kiyo gave the genius an envious glare, before turning on his supposed charm for the idol. He was moved a few seats over.

Tia and Zatch left via the front door to the playground, knowing that the classes would probably be boring. It was quite scary when Tia met Naomi, but all was not lost for the pink haired child.

Throughout the lessons, Megumi showed to be quite knowledgeable, not at a genius level, but close to Kiyo's 'rival'. To say the least, Suzy was not happy.

* * *

Lunchtime came around, and Megumi quickly joined Kiyo. "Hey," she greeted with a smile. He still had not lost that dumbfounded look on his face. "I'm working at the cafe today, so why don't you drop by?" Kiyo nodded. 

"You don't mind if I join you, DO YOU!" Suzy slammed her lunch box down on the desk which Megumi and Kiyo were meeting on. The singer smiled brightly before moving her food over a ways.

"Of course!" she said. "Your name is Suzy Mizuno, right? It's very nice to meet you!" Suzy took out her knife and began to peel an apple. More girls, including Marylou, began to sidle over to the pop star.

"Can we join you as well?" they all asked. Something about the beauty andkindness of Megumi attracted other girls to her. Megumi replied, "Sure." The girls pulled a couple more desks over and seated themselves around Megumi. They began to talk amongst themselves as well as throwing a few questions at the idol.

"Why did you choose our school?" Megumi smiled while inwardly thinking. Her manager had asked her the same thing when she had asked for a transfer of schools.

"I didn't like mine very much," she replied somewhat truthfully. "There were some girls who, for lack of a better word, were snobbish. Most were only there due to their parents' wealth. All that they really did was brag and flaunt their cash." '_And continue to stalk me for being a "rich and famous" idol,_' she thought to herself.

"Do you have any sports?" asked Marylou. This time, Megumi struck a thinking pose.

"Well," she began, "I don't know if it counts as a sport, but I do know Judo and Akido. Mostly for self defence, however," she added hastily at the end. Megumi did not want to be thought of the insanely strong maniac/tomboy that everyone feared. That was Tia's job.

"Are you a fan of Megumi?" asked Suzy. Both Kiyo and said idol froze at this. Megumi was unsure of what to say. If she said that she loved herself, she would seem vain in front of Kiyo. If she said that she didn't like herself, Kiyo might get mad. (It also seemed that the girls liked Megumi.)

"I think that - she's good," was the vague reply. Jaws dropped and time seemed to freeze. And then came the barrage of voices.

"You don't like Megumi? Megumi isn't good, she's great! Have you even heard her music before? I'm her greatest fan!" The last comment came from Suzy, who held up a limited edition doll of the singer in costume. It was quite life-like, Megumi noticed, if she overlooked the backwards bent arms, slightly messy hair and crumpled dress...

"She seems to be an all right person," Megumi said somewhat nervously. She, along with everyone else there, was surprised to see Kiyo stand up and bang his hand on the desk.

"I bet that Megumi is a great person," he started in a loud voice. "I think her singing is amazing and she has feeling into her lyrics. I think that she is very kind person with amazing talents and more people should respect her." During the length of his entire speech, he stared at Megumi. He fell into a lax position with his hand behind his head, idiot's position, and said with a laugh, "But it's not as though I know her or anything!"

Megumi nodded, a warm feeling welling up her chest. "I guess so then." Taking a few more seconds to look at Kiyo, Suzy's orange was squashed under her iron grip.

* * *

"So you're working at the cafe now?" Kiyo questioned as they walked to their respective homes. Megumi nodded. 

"I'm going too!" Tia exclaimed. "Megumi's is black and white and mine is pink and white. They look so cute!" This was a side of Tia that most were hard pressed to find.

"Can I come too?" asked an excited Zatch. The blonde had really like the look of the shop, and loved it even more when he heard what it was for.

Megumi was hesitant in her answer, knowing that he could probably bankrupt the shop with his eating habits and sidetrack Tia from any work. Luckily, Kiyo beat her to speaking.

"No way." Kiyo bonked Zatch in the head. "You shouldn't go and cause trouble for other people, you know." Zatch thought for a moment before pouting innocently.

"Okay," he agreed, somewhat sadly. Then he brightened, "Tia, if you make a cake, can you bring me a piece? I'd really want to try it!" The young girl's face turned bright red and she turned away from both Kiyo and Zatch.

"Fine, but only since you asked." Megumi and Kiyo could not help but feel that she was lying...

"We're turning this way." Kiyo pointed to the left. "Okay, then." Megumi, Tia, Kiyo and Zatch said their good bye's before heading towards their destinations.

"Taxi!" Tia waved her arms and jumped up and down, trying to attract the attention of a driver. Luckily, a yellow vehicle stopped in front of the two girls and they got in. "Cafe Mew Mew, please." The man nodded, knowing where they were headed. It had become a pretty popular place.

* * *

"We're home!" Kiyo called out. When there was no answer, Kiyo realized that his mother was probably out shopping or visiting a friend. Shrugging his shoulders, he headed to his bedroom, Zatch hot on his heels. 

"What are we going to do today, Kiyo?" asked Zatch. Kiyo's brow twitched and he fiddled in his drawers for something. Triumphantly, he pulled out a video tape.

"See this, Zatch?" He waved the shiny cover in front of the mamodo's face. Zatch was entranced by the picture of his favourite super hero, Mantis Joe. "This is the limited edition special episode of Mantis Joe. Do you want to watch it?" The blonde bobbed his head up and down excitedly. "Then be a good boy." Kiyo took some string and tied it a horizontal pole near the ceiling. '_And just in case..._' As an added treat, the student decided to also hold Zatch's Vulcan 300 captive.

"Oh no! Joe! Vulcan!" Zatch vainly jumped, trying to reach his beloved friends. "Don't worry, I'll rescue you!" Snickering at his evil deed, Kiyo picked up a small duffel bag, much smaller than Zatch's and headed downstairs. He wrote a message for his mother before leaving the house, locking it behind him.

'_That should take care of Zatch..._'

* * *

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" The two girls who entered the building were greeted by two very cute girls. One Ichigo Momomiya and, unknowingly, Megumi Oumi. 

Seating the two girls and taking their orders, Megumi and Ichigo headed to the back to pick up the food. It was then that the red headed girl could not keep quite.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed in excitement, holding her tray tightly against herself. "I can't believe that you're Me - " 'Misaki' clamped a hand around Ichigo's mouth before sidling into the worker's area. "I am so sorry about that!" An extremely flustered Ichigo bowed repeatedly, ashamed that she almost let the identity of the singer go outloud.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry about that!" Red-faced in embarassment, she bowed continuously to the lightly laughing star.

"No harm done," Megumi replied easily. "We should probably hurry up with those girls' orders, right?" Ichigo nodded and they headed off to the back to pick up the cakes.

Back at the front, Retatsu took it upon herself to greet the guests. "Welcome to Cafe - Kiyo?" The green-haired girl was somewhat surprised to see the man from yesterday.

"Hi," he greeted with a wave. "I'm just here on business. If you see Megumi before me, don't tell her I was here, okay?" He smiled at her as she nodded, before heading off into the back room.

" - and he had pineapples!" Megumi finished. She and Ichigo shared a laugh before stopping at their customers' table and gently placed down their plates and cups. "We hope you enjoy." They walked with smiles on their faces before Megumi bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Reflexively, she stopped to bow, only to hear a familiar voice laugh. Looking up, she confirmed her suspicions. "Kiyo?" She and Ichigo both noticed that he was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He also wore a red bowtie.

Scratching the side of his face in slight embarassment, he asked, "So, how do I look? I'm a waiter here." Megumi's jaw dropped. "You might want to close your mouth, unless you wish to catch flies."

"You. Wait here." Megumi hurried off, leaving Ichigo and Kiyo standing there.

"So..." began Ichigo.

"How about that weather?" Kiyo added. Their awkward conversation was ended as Tia came along, led by Megumi.

"Megumi, why did you pull me away? I was helping Keiichiro make a cake - Kiyo!" She excitedly ran up to him. "Why are you here? Are you wearing that to work here?" she asked, seeing his uniform.

"Yeah,"Kiyo replied kindly. "I've never actually had a job before, so..." He trailed off and scratched his head. Tia grabbed his arm and pulled it gently.

"It's all right Kiyo!" she said enthusiastically. "I'll show you everything there is to know!" She tugged him away to the back with Kiyo waving back to the other girls.

"That - was interesing," Ichigo stated somewhat awkwardly. The two girls were called out by a few customers and continued their work day.

* * *

DONE!

this chapter is somewhat of a filler, but I really wanted to make "Misaki" a part of Kiyo's school. also, her hair is not dyed or a wig. due to her powers, like Ichigo told her in the last chapter, it responds to her will. she willed it to turn black. kiyo working here too was a vital point... not too vital, but just wanted to make it known.  
tia's a waitress there! big surprise? i don't think I'll let zatch work there... he'd eat everything...

if you're wondering what the part when Megumi says, " - and he had pineapples!" meant, please PM me (or reviewing would make me happier) and I'll exlpain it. it's a joke i heard called cannibal island. it may not be appropriate so there's an edited version.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	4. Work

I just realized, I've been ignoring Gash-kun! (Zatch in my story) -stabs self- Shame on me!

If I haven't mentioned so previously, I won't be adding Pudding's "na no da"'s in here. When written, it seems a bit awkward to me, so please bear with me and imagine that they're there?

* * *

Mamodo's and Mew's

by Sk8er7

Chapter 4

Work

"Kiyo! Misaki!" Suzy called, waving her hand high. The two teenagers, who had almost left the classroom together, turned around at the mention of their supposed names. "Do you two want to join us? A whole bunch of us are going to this nice place Marylou found!" The short brown haired girl had gotten her jealousy toned down a bit when she had found out that Misaki seemed to be a very nice person. And that she owned all of Megumi's CD's.

"I can't," Misaki replied. "I have to work. Maybe some other time though. Thanks for the invite!" With a kind wave, she left through the door.

Kiyo scratched his head. "I'm busy after school today too. I'm - helping a friend around their... shop." It could somewhat be said that he and Ryou were friends, and technically being employed there was helping.

Looking a bit crestfallen, Suzy replied, "Okay then." He too waved before leaving the building.

"What was this place called again?" Iwashima asked Marylou.

"Cafe Mew Mew."

* * *

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" greeted Lettuce and Tia. A small group of people wearing the familiar blue and white school uniforms were seated around a slighter larger table than normal. "May I take you orders?" Ordering a few slices of cake and tea, Lettuce and Pudding sent their orders to Keiichiro who placed the desserts on plates. 

"May I take your order?" At another table not too far away, an attractive brown haired male was taking the order of three girls. They seemed whooed by his tall and muscular physique and dazedly said their orders. He jotted it down before smoothly walking away.

"Is it just me, or does that guy see somewhat familiar?" Yamanaka asked. Unfortunately, the waiter in question had his back to them while picking up the pastries.

"Here's your orders! I hope you enjoy!" A black haired girl set down cakes and beverages for a couple at the table next to Kiyo's classmates. With a bright smile, Megumi left, the boy's eyes trailing after her. It was only after his girlfriend huffed at him did he take his eyes off of the singer and downed his food.

"I know!" Surprisingly it was Kane who had come up with the answer. "Is it just me, or do those two workers look like Misaki and Kiyo?" Looking again, they were surprised to see their newest class member Misaki, but shocked to see the class genius, one Kiyo Takamine.

"Kiyo! Misaki!" Suzy called loudly. The two froze in what they were doing and slowly turned around at the source of the sound. They knew who it was.

"Oh," the idol saw the surprised looks of her classmates before slowly making her way over. "Hi... everybody." Kiyo sighed to himself mentally before he too walked to their table.

"Wow!" Marylou said. "I didn't know that you two worked at Cafe Mew Mew! This place is so cute and has such a homey feeling, and the food is great too! You two are so lucky!" Kiyo and Megumi shared a quick look. Did they forget that students were not allowed after school jobs?

"And those uniforms look very nice," commented Suzy. "Yours really compliments your hair!" She was referring to Megumi's black colored hair. "Yours looks so... great too Kiyo!" Scratching the bridge of his nose, Kiyo bashfully looked away.

A brief silence was cast over the group before a voice called out, "Kiyo! Misaki! We need you guys over here!" Surprisingly it had been Mint. When at times she would usually be having her afternoon tea, there were just too many customers and not enough table space. A bit of prodding from her fellow Mew Mew's had gotten her working this one day.

'_Saved!_' thought the two in unison. Excusing themselves, the pair headed towards the back for the staff and let out the large breaths they had been holding.

"I knew that this place was popular, but for our classmates to come here?" began Kiyo. "Isn't this a bit far from Mochinoki district?" Megumi agreed.

"But hey; if we can get here on time, then it's morethan posisble that they would come here." They both straightened themselves up, donning smiles on their faces before entering the lobby.

* * *

After work, Kiyo and Megumi's classmates had waited outside, even after telling them they had to clean up. They had tried to leave through the front door, but knowing Suzy, she and their classmates would probably wait hours for them. 

Tia, who was asked very polity by Megumi (And let's not forget about Kiyo!) was asked to go outside and tell the students that all employees were involved in a staff meeting. Marylou asked how old Tia was, when Tia blew up.

"I'M SHORT. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Needless to say, all of the teens fled for their lives.

"Thanks, Tia," Kiyo thanked with earnest. The pink haired girl blushed slightly and smiled back, giving him a victory sign. The two teenagers and mamodos changed out of their uniforms, and bade farewell to their fellow employees.

"See you tomorrow Megumi-onee-chan!" Pudding called out happily. "Bye Kiyo-onii-chan, bye Tia-chan, bye Zatch-chan!" Zatch waved back with Tia, though the blonde haired dress wearing boy was waving with more energy. The other mamodo noticed this, and her happy waving disappeared and replaced itself with anger.

"ZATCH! YOU SHOULDN'T FLIRT WITH YOUR CO-WORKER!" She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to strangle him. Megumi and Kiyo looked upon their partners with amusement.

A ringtone of Megumi's song (Happy Tomorrow) began to break the otherwise silent atmosphere. The singer reached into her large purse and pulled out her cellphone, before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" It was her manager. "Hey Ebisu-san! Yes? ...Are you joking?!" Megumi became wide-eyed, and her friends all turned to look at her. "This - this is so sudden! I understand, but - ...Well, that seems fine. It's all contracted? I'll meet you tomorrow at Mac. All right, bye."

"What's going on, Megumi?" asked Tia worriedly. The idol ended the call and placed her phone back in her purse.

"Ebisu-san, my manager (she said to Zatch and Kiyo), phoned to tell me that I'm going to be doing more commercials and projects, but in a partnership. The partner is going to be Zakuro Fujiwara."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm so evil.

About Ebisu-san; I have no idea if that IS or IS NOT the real name of her manager. I just thought of it on the spot (yes, I'm more prone to use Japanese names, but I REALLY don't like the 4Kids version of Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power), so I'm using the Japanese. The dub of Zatch Bell (Konjiki no Gash Bell) isn't horrible, though I do prefer the original Japanese a bit more.

I've heard that McDonald's© is known as "Mac" in Japan, so I'll use that. ;;

This has taken quite a while for an update, but if there are still some viewers, I'd like to thank you for sticking around for this latest installment. Thank you again. :)


End file.
